


花吐症

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: lofter上给S＆O＆C 的点梗





	花吐症

**Author's Note:**

> lofter上给S＆O＆C 的点梗

到中国之后没多久克里斯就开始觉得喉咙不舒服，像被什么东西堵住了似的。他以为是工作劳累导致的感冒，给自己灌下了一大瓶热水，除了多去几趟厕所以外对症状没有任何缓解，反倒有愈发严重的趋势。直到第二天早上吐出第一片花瓣的时候克里斯才确定这他囍妈肯定不是感冒。

到了下午克里斯已经开始咳出整朵花了，预计再过不久他就能直接造一束捧花出来——如果他还能活到那时候的话。

花吐症，克里斯在维基上查到了这种只在亚洲流行的病毒。要么得到暗恋对象的吻，要么死。克里斯分不出吻塞巴斯蒂安和去死有什么区别，也许后者还能死的更唯美一点。

克里斯已经派了助理给他买柠檬水，好歹能缓解下症状，不至于在采访的中途吐出一朵花来。但总归不是治愈的方法。可他不能吻塞巴斯蒂安。他不能。

门铃响了，克里斯以为是助理带着救命柠檬水回来了，开门看到的却是塞巴斯蒂安的笑脸。喉间那股熟悉的疼痛感又来了。

“安东尼让我来问问你晚上要不要一起去喝一杯。”

克里斯想拒绝，声带撕裂般的疼痛却让他说不出话，只能赶在暴露之前冲塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头，慌张地甩上门，制造出巨大的动静，掩盖了他在门背后疯狂地咳嗽的声音。

这次他咳出来两朵花，花瓣上沾着斑斑血迹。

两个小时之后他们就要进行双人专访了，而克里斯还没想好他的墓志铭。

 

克里斯喜欢塞巴斯蒂安，他也许掩饰得很好，也许完全相反。

如果说有什么时候是让克里斯感激“好莱坞的规矩”的，就是现在了。即便所有人都对此心知肚明也知道守口如瓶，既免去了两人的尴尬，也挽救了随时在高崖边摇摆的职业生涯。

因为时间和距离渐行渐远的伙伴不在少数，在好莱坞更是常见。克里斯过去一直寄希于等和漫威的合同结束后，他们各自退回到各自的圈子，用时间抹消热情和冲动。

如果不是这个该死的花吐症。

柠檬水的作用相当短暂，克里斯险些在采访中途犯了症状。每多说一个字都能感觉声带的痛感又加重一点，好在声音没有走样，还能回答问题，偶尔捣蛋，假装一切都好。

所以当天晚上塞巴斯蒂安再次按响他房门铃的时候克里斯是十分惊讶的。他不应该和麦基去喝酒了吗？

有了上次的教训克里斯在开门前喝了一大口柠檬汁，酸的他好一会都没能缓过劲。

“克里斯你还好吗？”

“很好啊。”

“你真是个差劲的演员，克里斯。“塞巴斯蒂安此刻看他的表情让克里斯想到了自己的妈妈。

“我真…”一开口克里斯就在心里暗叫不好，只来得及侧过身子防止病毒也感染到塞巴斯蒂安便用力地咳嗽起来，差点喘不过气。花和血一并落在他的手心。

“克里斯？”塞巴斯蒂安想去扶他，被克里斯躲开了。

“别碰到这些花。”克里斯把花扔到垃圾桶里——垃圾桶此刻更像是一个花瓶——冲塞巴斯蒂安露出一个惨淡的笑容，“相信我，它们远没有看起来的浪漫。”

“这他囍妈是什么？！”

 

“所以要么你得到暗恋对象的吻，要么死？”

“你觉得‘I came, I saw, I conquered’当我的墓志铭怎么样？”

“烂透了，克里斯！再花个70年去思考吧！”

“前提是我…”克里斯话没说完便又开始咳嗽，耳边是尖锐的耳鸣声，隐约捕捉到塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔了句什么，还没来得及平复呼吸脑袋就猝不及防地被强迫抬起了，下一秒就是塞巴斯蒂安微凉的嘴唇。

一瞬间，所有的头晕、耳鸣、疼痛都不复存在了，脑袋里只有一个声音——

克里斯埃文斯你他囍妈的完蛋了！

克里斯推开他正对上塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，那双他在心中赞美过无数次的眼睛。

塞巴斯蒂安显然为着克里斯的反应而愠怒，皱着眉头，眼神里也尽是压抑的怒火，连语气也是少有的强硬。“怎么，你要的魔法之吻不是来源于我吗？”

“不，我只是…”克里斯将塞巴斯蒂安垂落的头发别到耳后，手指顺着他的耳廓，经过脸颊，停留在下巴上，拇指轻轻摩挲他的下唇，“我只是觉得我可以吻得更好。”

“Damn you，Chris.”


End file.
